Because being together is enough?
by stickywhisperspenguinstacey
Summary: So I hated how Grey's anatomy season 12 ended between Callie and Arizona and I didn't think that a hug did it any Justice. So here is my take on how they came back together and face the events that happened.. Don't worry they won't be dating anyone else in this story. Hope you're enjoying so far keeping following and I will try update more. Much love...
1. Chapter 1

Because been together is enough

Grey's anatomy

Calliope Torres, Arizona Robbins

Arizona stood outside Calliope's door with Sofia in tow and plane tickets burning a hole in her pocket she had debated for a couple of hours whether this was actually a good idea but now it was too late as the tall beautiful Calliope was stood at the door. Sofia had ran through the door. "Arizona what is going on?". Arizona sighed "It was killing me seeing you moping around the hospital, We did this all wrong Callie we should have considered what we both wanted and needed instead of entering this stupid battle and hating each other. Here" Arizona handed the plane tickets to Callie. "Sofia deserves to have 2 happy mom's and you been here is clearly not making you happy so please go and be happy but I want Sofia whenever I ask and you take good care of her". Callie was still stood there in shock was this a dream?.

Callie pinched herself as Arizona was attempting to walk away. Arizona had her back to Callie she could not let her see her in the state she was but it was too late "Arizona, Why would you do this for me when I was horrible to you?, I never actually wanted to go to New York I was in the moment and everything felt rushed. I didn't want to lose Penny but she left me and went without me. See there was a difference when she left it didn't feel like it did when you left for Africa. I didn't feel like my heart went with her and I didn't feel like I lost everything" Callie walked behind Arizona and turned her around to face her. Arizona had mascara running down her face. "Arizona I was upset most of all because I made you hate me and I made a mess of everything, I couldn't have you hating me and feeling sorry for me whenever you saw me I heard you talking to bailey and asking if I was OK. I did lose the love of my life when I messed up everything with you when I shamed you in the courtroom and when everything turned nasty between us. I didn't chose to not go to New York because I didn't have Sofia I chose to not go because I can't let you go. I have realised I need you and I need Sofia to make me happy" Arizona sighed and wiped her face "Callie a couple of weeks ago you was all loved up with Penny you was packing and preparing to go to New York and all up for forgetting about me and now all of a sudden you realise you still love me?" Callie laughed "Arizona I have never had to all of sudden realise I was in love with you I never stopped loving you. Could never love penny because I couldn't stopping loving you. Arizona Robbins you are my light in the dark, the place I call home so I have one question do you really want me to go to new York? Or do you think maybe we could try again and this time do things properly?"

Arizona stood there speechless to Callie's confession she wanted nothing more then to run back into Callie's arms and forget about the last couple of months and the battle for Sofia. But there was something holding her back. Could she forgive Callie for what had happened? Did she feel Callie meant every word of it?. Callie always did this when she got scared of something she would always run back to the safety of her Ex's she had done it plenty of times with Mark. Arizona had build herself back up after Callie left her the first time a year ago. Was there no going back for them?


	2. Chapter 2

Because been together is enough

Greys Anatomy

Calliope Torres, Arizona Robbins

Chapter two

"Arizona please say something?" Arizona tried to get the words out but they were stuck "I.. don't.. know what to say Callie" Arizona just stared at Callie and Callie gave her a gentle smile before dropping her head "Arizona do you still love me?" Arizona swallowed hard while still trying to look at callie "Calliope Torres I love you more than anything and this is the reason why I have to let you go and be happy with someone that makes you happy. We both deserve to be happy and its time you let me go" Callie shook her head "I can't let you go Arizona I don't know how to"

Callie walked dangerously close to Arizona and pulled her hand. Arizona snatched her hand back "You don't get to do this Callie all of a sudden throw that you love to me and ask me to tell you to stay. Why didn't you months ago before things got serious with Penny? Why didn't you tell me this before things got ugly between us? I am not going to be your rebound because Penny left you and went to New York. I will not run back into your arms and forget everything it took me ages to build myself up when we got a divorce and you decided you wanted to be free. I accepted Penny into our life's for you and Sofia. So please I am telling you to go to New York and at least try with someone you can love if you let me go. We had our chance to be happy and we blew every single one I will not let you back in to hurt me again I don't trust you." Arizona sat down on the porch steps and put her head in her hands and she cried every emotion she was feeling right now angry toward Callie the love she still had for her the betrayal of the courtroom she couldn't hold back the tears they were flowing.

Callie's heart was breaking seeing Arizona in this much pain she did fuck up and didn't think of Arizona in any of this she just jumped straight into it with penny and not thinking of anyone but her wants and her needs. Callie sat next to Arizona and exhaled deeply "Arizona, I am sorry for they way I have treated you in all this and trust me I hate myself for the way I made you feel and how I didn't consider you or Sofia and I'm deeply sorry for the way I was with you in court I wasn't myself. I understand you don't trust me with you or your feeling and I get you love me because I love you. When penny left I felt devastated because I really liked her and I did love her but I hadn't got the stage where I was in love with her. I do what I do best and jump straight into things because I get scared of losing them. Her leaving me at the airport was different from you leaving me to go to Africa because you took my heart with you. The same thing happened I ditched her there and told her to leave and go be the best she could be. I was sad and upset not because Penny had left me to go to New York it was because I had fucked up again and I can't find a way to not. I treated you like you were nothing to me Arizona and I will say I am sorry till my last breathe because I can't forgive myself".

Arizona looked up at Callie she could feel the honesty in everything she had just said and she knew that would have been hard for her. But she was so angry with her why now with all this? Why now was she deciding it would be the right time to be honest when they have had plenty of conversations. Arizona wiped her face and stood up from where she had just been sat. "Like I said before there is no going back for us Callie I refuse to do it and to be honest I don't ever see that changing anytime soon so it's my time, to be honest with you". Callie looked up at Arizona waiting for her to continue. "I think you need to go to New York and try with Penny for the year and then decide from there what you want to do. You have only just broken up with the woman you was falling in love with and it's time you let me go. We need to move on from all the history between us and finally be happy. Sofia deserves two happy mom's and you been here and me been around you is not giving her that so I am telling you Callie. Go to New York and be happy Please". Arizona turned on her heel and walked away leaving a shocked and heartbroken Callie behind she needed to do that she needed for callie to go try something new and not beg her to stay. She didn't trust callie to come back in her life just yet it had taken her ages to repair herself and get back to the old Arizona and she didn't want to be blamed in another argument for keeping her from been happy with penny.


	3. Chapter 3

Because Being together is enough

Greys Anatomy

Calliope Torres , Arizona Robbins

Chapter three

Callie was still sat on the doorstop of her house Arizona had left 20 minutes ago but she felt as the time had stopped and she was feeling her heart stopping too. No emotions were coming out she felt numb inside. Callie was brought of the bubble when tiny little-tanned hands wrapped themselves around her neck "I've missed you, mama, Why is penny not here mama? Callie didn't know what to say she had this lump in her throat and she was scared of crying on her 5-year-old daughter. Callie turned around and smiled at Sofia "I've missed ya too Sof Penny moved to New York for her exciting new job baby" Callie lifted herself of the step and walked inside. It was way past Sofia's bedtime and she realised that when she saw a tiny yawn come from her. "Come on its bedtime for you".

Callie had settled Sofia down for the night she slumped down on the couch she felt like shit she knew what she needed and she made the phone call. Within 30 minutes she was sat on the couch with Meredith and a bottle of tequila. She had filled Meredith in with most of what had happened "What was you expecting Callie for her to run back into your arms and you both run off into the sunset?" Callie shook her head "Of course not but I expected for her to be happy that I had stayed here and didn't go to New York". Meredith sniggered "Come on Callie what is the real reason you stayed and don't bullshit me".

Callie sighed "When Arizona won custody of Sofia I felt like I didn't belong anywhere I felt like everything had been swallowed in a black hole and I was the biggest mess. I fucked things up in court I made out like she was nothing to Sofia and I made out like when I survived the car crash I did it for Sofia. I was horrible and I sex shamed her because I was Jealous of Arizona, So when I and penny left yours penny said something and it made me realise of how much of a bitch I had been"

Callie downed a massive shot of tequila and continued "She asked me if I was still in love with Arizona and I didn't say anything and then 2 days later I realised at the airport the same one where I had left Arizona that this wasn't for me and I didn't want to go with her. I realised I was in love with Arizona and I needed her back Meredith" Callie had tears streaming down her face she sobbed and sobbed. "And you told all this to Arizona? What did she say?" Meredith passed the tequila to Callie who gulped it down and shook her head no "I told her the version I wanted her to hear and she still told me to go to New York and try with Penny. She said we blew our chances and she wasn't ready for me to come back to her yet".

Meredith smiled at callie "Arizona is one stubborn person and we know this but she said not yet that is a sign Callie that she wants you to stay here". Callie laughed and rolled her eyes "She told me more than once to leave she doesn't want me around her Meredith" Meredith sat up and stared at Callie " What the hell are you not getting Callie she doesn't want to beg you to stay she wants you to decide what you want to do like she is always taking you back and forgiving you easily, You have both changed as people and it has been a year if you expected her to throw her arms open and welcome you back then you need serious help and you mind checking. Fight for her Callie show her that you mean it when you say you want her back and prove to her she can start to trust you again and stop been an idiot". After the bottle was finished Meredith made her way home and callie locked up and headed to bed. The words Meredith had said to her still ringing in her head. Now was the time for Callie to make the decision to stay or go. Callie felt stupid because all this the court and the fighting was for nothing it was a waste of time on some aspects but on others, she realised she still was madly in love with Arizona and needed her family back. She didn't really want to leave for New York it was just an exciting moment at the time. It had been too long without Arizona in her life and she needed her back no matter how long the proving and the fighting for her would take sooner or later she would have Arizona back in her heart, after all, she was her light in the dark and she was her home.


	4. Chapter 4

Because being together is enough

Greys anatomy

Calliope Torres, Arizona Robbins

Chapter four

It had been a couple of weeks since Arizona walked away from Callie on her doorstep after telling her to take Sofia and go be happy in New York with Penny. Callie's questions still lingering in her head rattling her brain how was callie expecting her to forget everything that had happened between them and move on? Or start again how would they do that?. Arizona thought the best thing to do was give her the plane tickets them to hug her to thank you and go on her merry way but no the "Good man in the storm method" back fired and backfired badly because Callie got her job back at the hospital and was planning on sticking around Arizona was angry she didn't even want to be any were near her. She was angry because of everything that had happened just weeks. Arizona walked down the corridor after just finishing surgery when she spotted Callie flirting with on of the nurses. Was this woman for fucking real?. Arizona stormed over "I think we should have a talk" Callie replied "I am busy right now it can wait Arizona" Arizona laughed "Are you fucking serious right now? you can follow me and we can talk in private? or we can have the talk here and I won't spare the details of you been a complete arsehole?" Callie turned around and signalled her hand for Arizona to lead the way.

Once in the on call room Arizona paced the room she was shaking from anger "I can't seem to understand why you don't have the ability to listen to anything I say or do, I mean I made a complete fool out of myself to have brought sofia to you and plane tickets and telling you to go be happy with penny because you're still fucking here. I mean what even is that and then your flirt with a Nurse like nothing has happened?" Callie shook her head and laughed "You said you couldn't trust me not to leave you again so I stuck around and them tickets were ripped the moment you left Arizona, You are not understanding I don't want to go be happy with penny in fucking New York. I understand why you are pissed and trust me I would be the same but did you really think telling me there was no going back and that we were done it would leave? You now you didn't mean them things and you know you still love me and you still want me Arizona why are you fighting this so hard? Callie walked closer to Arizona and wiped the tears from her cheeks "I love you Arizona"

Arizona stood still from a moment then she stepped away from Callie and now she was fuming "You are unbelievable and wrong on so many levels Yes I love you but I don't trust you I left for Africa and you ran to mark and now Penny has gone to New York you think you can run to me. That is why I don't trust you like I have said before I refuse to be her rebound because of you been lonely. We went from a shit storm before Penny left because you couldn't do long distance why didn't you go with her when she went? You were dead certain about it before?"

Callie sat down on the on call room bed and exhaled she need to give Arizona the full story and not cut corners if she lost Arizona for good then so be it. Callie put her head in her hands "When you won custody of Sofia I felt like I didn't belong anywhere I felt like everything had been swallowed in a black hole and I was the biggest mess. I fucked things up in court I made out like you were nothing to Sofia and I made out like when I survived the car crash I did it for sofia when we know I did it for both of you. I was horrible and I sex shamed you because I was Jealous of you and hated the fact that you was moving and I know I had no right because I had Penny, So when me and penny left Meredith's she asked me if I was upset because I had lost sofia or you. I ignored it and tried to get myself back together. She asked me if I was still in love with you and I didn't say anything and then 2 days later I realised at the airport the same one were I had left you that this wasn't for me and I didn't want to go with her. I realised I was upset because of the way I was with you and I realised that I was upset because I made you hate me and I am still madly in love with you Arizona and that is the other reason when Penny told me she loved me I said thank you. I walked away from penny because she isn't you Arizona" Callie was now sobbing hard.


	5. Chapter 5

Because Being together is enough 

Greys anatomy

Calliope Torres, Arizona Robbins

Chapter 5 

Arizona just stood at the on call room door frozen and shocked at to what callie had just said the anger she felt when she first walked into the room had disappeared there was now sadness filling the room. She would be lying if she didn't feel the same as what callie had felt after the court case. She never felt like celebrating when she had gotten sole custody she never actually wanted it she wanted a lawyer to sort some sort of concrete rules of when she could see Sofia she never wanted to take Sofia for herself. I suppose she was scared and angry that Callie had just decided on moving them to New York and showing her schools and apartments. She also thought that this stupid idea would have been forgotten in a couple of weeks and not spoke of again but no she was planning on leaving and even told Bailey she was leaving. Court had been horrible for both of them and Arizona was hurt by the things that Callie had let her lawyer say about her she knew deep down her ex-wife was not a monster she was scared of losing Sofia too. She hated callie for that and she did scream and she shouted and also pretended she didn't exist for a while. She went to give callie the tickets and sofia because it was killing her inside when he daughter was asking why her mom was crying all the time and why she wasn't happy any more and Arizona decided Sofia needed to happy mom's Arizona was stronger then callie and she knew she would be OK with sofia not being there as long as she was happy and callie was happy that's all she cared about there happiness.

Arizona looked at callie and it made her feel awful she was curled up in a ball on the bed and she could hear tiny sobs coming from her. Arizona made her way over to callie she needed to comfort her she didn't care about the hate or the anger she needed to be there for her she knew callie was never good with expressing how she felt. Arizona sat on the end of the bed and looked at callie she had her eyes closed and tears were soaking the pillow. Arizona lifted Callie's head and placed it on her lap she started to stroke Callie's hair and she could feel Callie calming down. Callie sighed "I put us all through hell and no words will ever tell you how sorry I am for that Arizona I don't want you to hate me and I don't want to go to New York so please stop telling me to leave". Arizona carried on stroking Callie's hair "I did hate you for a long time Callie you let your lawyer say horrible things about me and she made out that I was nothing to sofia. I hurt me more them anything we know I didn't just walk into her life I was there from you been pregnant I am her parent the same as you and mark. I didn't want a full on court case when I first went to my lawyer I wanted a piece of paper to say that I could still see sofia and I wanted for you to realise you was making a huge mistake" Callie sat up on the bed "You didn't want me to go to New York?" Arizona laughed "why would I want the woman I love and my daughter moving some were else with a woman I barely know? You sometimes don't think you just jump into things and sometimes it's what I love about you but sometimes it's what I hate about you". Callie laided back down on Arizona "Where do we go from here Arizona? I mean what happens now you said you don't see us every been together again or even trying so what is this are we going to try be friends or are we going to become strangers to each other that share a daughter and that is it?" Arizona didn't know the right answers for them questions she knew she didn't want to lose callie fully but they had never tried to be friends they never were friends one kiss in a bathroom many years ago and they were together then had a child then married and then divorced could they try been friends without benefits?.

Arizona exhaled deeply now it was her turn for the big massive confession speeches "Right now I don't have the answers for them questions but we both know we have never tried been friends. I do know we need to do something for Sofia's sake. I said I didn't see us going forward as been together because I am still angry at you for everything. You can't just expect me to come running back to you time and time again because I can't do that to myself. It has taken me a while to build myself back up since the plane crash and the divorce that I can't go back there I won't go back there. I don't trust you because you said that penny made you the happiest you had ever been and she is coming back when her year is up. I don't trust you to when she comes back drop me and run back to her and I ain't picking a fight or an argument I am just telling you how I feel. You said you wanted to prove to me that you aren't going to run or leave when things get tough well I am up for trusting you again. I do still love you Callie and I am still in love with you but if there ever was a chance which I am not saying there is right now, then I have to know that it is for real and we are not going to wake up in a couple of months and decide this is not what we wanted or you found someone better or your going to move to England with some intern again". Callie sat up and chuckled "I can promise you right now that there is no way I am moving out of Seattle or the country I agree that right now we should just focus on sofia and see what happens from there. I am sorry for the things that were said in court and we all know you are as much as a parent to sofia then me. I understand I broke your trust and I will do anything to fix that". Arizona carried on sat there with Callie for a while she missed this the both did been this close and not screaming at each other maybe this friends thing could work right?…..


	6. Chapter 6

Because being together is enough

Greys anatomy

Calliope Torres, Arizona Robbins

Chapter six

 _I am so deeply Sorry that this has taken me a while to write but you know "Real Life" stuff happens. After writing different chapters and ideas I hope you like the one I have picked:). I am amazed at how many people have followed and Favourite the story the reviews are amazing too I can't thank you enough. 3_

 _So here it is Enjoy and I promise the next chapter is just around the corner. Much love from England!_

"You turned up to her house handed her Sofia and Plane Tickets and told her to go be with Penny? Arizona what is wrong with you? Do I need to seek you medical help?" April chuckled and shook her head. Arizona took a big sip of her drink "April, She was unhappy she looked heartbroken it was killing me to see her like that so I just went with my gut when bailey told me there was nothing I could do. So yeah I made a stupid mistake but she stuck around didn't she?". April stared at Arizona planning her comeback should she tell the truth or not bother?.

"She stuck around because she is still madly in love with you Arizona, She didn't go because you have asked her so many times not to run. You asking her to try to be friends with you was another bad idea. You know you want to work on things with her and you know her happiness is here with you and Sofia". Arizona looked down at her drink "I was pissed that she wanted to leave then she stayed when we had been to court and everything. I don't know what I want April I mean can I just jump straight back into something with her? She is the love of my life and trust me I would do anything for her and that why I did that". April gave Arizona a warm smile "You need to both stop living in the past and you need to decide what you want. Answer me one thing, though?". Arizona shook her head "Sure" April gulped then asked "What would you have done if she took Sofia and the tickets and went to New York to be with Penny? You know she broke up with Penny and told her to go?" Arizona stayed silent she didn't know what to say.

Callie was sat looking through some old files when she heard a light knock at the door. Callie pulled herself off the couch and went to answer. "What you doing here?". "Maggie and Amelia agreed to watch the kids so I thought we could have a tequila and Cheeseburger date?" Meredith Held the bag up and Callie smiled and invited her in. 20 Minutes in and they were both laughing and joking " So Callie did you finally tell Arizona how you felt? Or did you shorten it down again?" Meredith and callie had really spoken since that night "Hmm I broke down in an on-call room and spilled everything that was in my mind. I cried she comforted me and asked if we could try to be friends" Meredith chuckled "Friend-zoned? And how is that working?". Callie looked at Meredith then fake smiled "Friend zone is the best thing to ever happen to me, Sometimes I just want to shake her and tell her I love her she did say "Why would I want the woman I love to go to new York" but I guess that was a heat of the moment thing"

Meredith shrugged her shoulder "I wish you and her would get your heads from your arses it is killing me seeing you both walk on eggshells around each other it is awkward" Callie took the bottle of Meredith and downed it. Meredith said she was leaving because I was late she grabbed her things ran a cab and headed towards the door when she was greeted by a blonde going to knock on the door. Meredith smiled and whispered "she is in the lounge" Arizona smiled and walked towards Callie. "Meredith I thought you were going?" Callie pulled herself up from the floor and turned around "When did you get here? What's going on?" Arizona smiled and walked towards Callie.

"I have them answers to your Questions Calliope"…..


	7. Chapter 7

Because being together is enough

Greys anatomy

Calliope Torres, Arizona Robbins

Chapter seven

 _so I think it is about time for a little bit of cuteness from these too seen as Greys anatomy is no longer giving us this. Been annoyed with Callie leaving I didn't really want them to get back together in my story but after some thinking, we still need that little bit of " Calzona" still. Don't worry there will also be another chapter tonight you lucky people :) Enjoy Review & if you haven't already Favourite it.. 3 __( i am going to try write longer chapters)_

 _Arizona smiled and walked towards Callie. "I have them answers to your Questions Calliope"_

"I made some stupid choices and I understand that now, I shouldn't have shown up to your house with plane tickets and I shouldn't have told you to leave a million times. Since then I have been wondering what would I have done if you actually left and went. I have been bitter towards you and I apologise for that. The main reason why I am so angry at you is because I am still madly in love with you Callie and it is taking everything in my not to throw myself into your arms and be with you. But we have work to do with us. What i am asking is if we could try to get to know each other again? No rushing taking our time"

Callie stood there taking everything in that Arizona had just spilled out. She had been waiting to hear this for months now she knew she felt the same and it looked like things were finally going her way at last. She knew she would have never actually left no matter what Arizona throw at her and she understood where she was coming from she wanted nothing more than to do these things with Arizona. Callie looked back at the blonde who was stood staring at the floor and trying her hardest not to look up at Callie.

Callie took a breath and walked towards Arizona. She smiled and lifted Arizona's chin so they were making eye contact. Arizona gulped this was the closest they had been towards each other in months instant goosebumps developed on Arizona's arms. "Arizona you don't understand how happy I am to hear them words come out of your mouth. I want nothing more than to try again and get to know each other I have wanted to just scream that at you for weeks. I am so madly in love with you Arizona Robbins I will carry on proving myself to you whether it takes weeks, months or even years. I have come to realise that you are it for me I don't need much to be happy all I need is you and Sofia".

There was complete silence they had both dedicated what they wanted but they were confused as where to start should they share a kiss? Should Arizona just leave?. Callie made the first move she was just going fully in with this. She brought her hand to caress Arizona's cheek that now had a single tear running down. Arizona wrapped her arms around Callie's waist and pulled her closer. Callie went in for a hug but was surprised when she felt Arizona's lips ghost over hers. Callie blinked for a brief second was this really happening was she going to go in for the kiss she so badly needed?

Callie leant her head in toward Arizona a pecked her lips it was short and sweet there wasn't a rush to it she pulled back and looked at Arizona's reaction and she had a small smirk on her face. Callie then pulled herself back into Arizona and this kiss was with a lot more passion and need. Arizona moaned into the kiss and the contact she had between her and Callie.

Arizona pulled away still Holding callie she stroked Callie's back and smiled. Right now they both felt like they were on Cloud 9 and they never wanted this feeling to end.

"So Calliope Torres would you like to go on a date with me?" Arizona chuckled

"Yes, a thousand times over I would love to be your Date".


End file.
